Doir Mavico
Important Links Character Sheet. Alchemy. Entry. Tarot Card 8 (VIII): Justice Blurb Your name is DOIR MAVICO. You have a variety of INTERESTS, most of which are ODD but you're a SUPER DUMBASS and probably too STUPID to notice. You're a PAGE of MIND, unfortunately, and that causes you quite a lot of TROUBLE. You enjoy SWINGING AROUND YOUR SHARP OBJECTS, SPECIFICALLY AXES, but you also have a GOOD THROWING ARM. The fine ARTS are an interest of yours, and you like to think you're very CREATIVE. And while that's probably true, your CREATIVITY is usually used in ASININE ways which almost always, without fail, get you into trouble. You cannot forget your greatest interest, WASTING ALL DAY- er, SPENDING ALL DAY DOING NOTHING WITH RESPONSIBILITY. You can't screw up if you have nothing to screw up doing! har har har. You're dangerously SELF AWARE, so much so that you can't really get away from how CRINGEWORTHILY BAD you realize you are. You tend to DRESS SHARPLY AND EXTREMELY FASHIONABLY, or DRESS LIKE YOU JUST ROLLED OUT OF BED, with a THIN LINE in between, but an ENTIRE MARGIN OF REASONS WHY. You are not very good at SLEEPING, due to INSOMNIA. You like to stay up AS LONG AS POSSIBLE, though you think you heard somewhere that sleep deprivation causes brain damage. Hahaha, you guess you lucked out because you CLEARLY have a COMPLETELY HEALTHY MIND. It seems like every DECISION you make is a BAD DECISION, and even when you TRY YOUR BEST, you ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO FUCK UP SOMEHOW. You are also VERY IMPULSIVE. The only viable solution is to not do anything with responsibility, which unfortunately isn't possible all the time. You are not likely to believe in the abilities of YOUR FRIENDS or the validity of anything they say due to TRUST ISSUES, but at the same time, you are KIND OF GULLIBLE. While you love your FRIENDS dearly, you think they're better off WITHOUT YOU and VICE VERSA, and you don't know if you can fully trust them. You can trust YOU to at least ATTEMPT to do everything you NEED and WANT to do, and that way no one can intentionally mess things up for you and try to kill you or injure you or something paranoid like that. You screw up a WHOLE LOT, though, which screws things up a lot more than trusting others would and also isn't really helping the whole SELF LOATHING thing you have going on. You can't even TRUST YOURSELF most of the time. You are A LITTLE BIT SILLY or DICKISH with your occasional PRANK, and you may go a tad OVERBOARD at times. You are an EXTROVERT, though you don't think anyone actually likes your company like you do theirs. Your pesterchum handle is galactoidArrival and you tend to talk very casually and you have a lot to say. Speaking to you can be quite AEOLISTIC, as you tend to RAMBLE, with the occasional JOKE, or maybe a PUN, or IMPULSIVE REMARK, and maybe even a WONK here or there. Currently As of late, you've taken up an interest in JUSTICE, and stopped indulging in your interests of FASHION and AXES and CREATIVITY and being LAZY. You're TRAUMATIZED, you've become even more IMPULSIVE than before, your attempts at ROMANCE have all ended in FAILURE, and QUITE FRANKLY, you've STOPPED giving a SHIT about MOST THINGS. You know you're DOOMED, you can't use ASPECT POWERS, you've discovered the UNIVERSE is FAKE- it's all a COMPUTER PROGRAM or something!- and you're down to ONE LIFE. You're trying to be OPTIMISTIC, but you know you're just going to FALL APART eventually. You try to get away from it by being SILLY and having fun with SAILOR MAGIC and EXPLOSIVES, but you are completely HOPELESS about your FUTURE. Of course, you won't let anyone know that. You've got an image to maintain! Well, no, your image is a shitty drawing of an impulsive, useless, crossdressing/gendering idiot/dick but you at least have a reputation of not wasting everyone's time with your emotional baggage. Life Before Sburb/Sgrub Grew up rich in a scientific and paranormal household. He's made few best friends in his life beforehand due to the whole trust thing, but the few good ones he has are the people he would trust with, idk, small tasks or minor secrets, and trust like that is a high honor. Doir tries to be at least minor friends with everyone, so he had few enemies. Most of the people he used to know are dead now though, so it doesn't matter. His guardian is his mom, who has a good, probably positive relationship with him. If a good wokking is positive family bonding behavior. She did name him the kickass name of Doir, anyway, which is the perfect base for any family relationship. His mom likes to challenge him with motherly and dangerous obstacles, so that he doesn't end up becoming a boring, rich brat, and her challenges can be diffcult. Mom is obsessed with cooking, science, and the paranormal. Doir wasn't interested in any of the three when he was younger, but he's learned to at least listen to a few things over the years. She often believes he is POSSESSED BY A DEMON AND NEEDS TO BE EXORCISED. Her attempts to make the evil spirits BEGONE usually fail because he's never possessed due to ghosts being fake as shit. Relations Currently: Waking Self: Dead, in Libby's Tower. Team: SlammaJamm. LoAaF Dream Self: With SlammaJamma. ______________________________ No current Flushed relations. No current Spades relations. No current Pale relations. No current Ashen relations. o/8/< ______________________________ Hates Jack. Thinks the Herald/Postman is cool, sorta friends. Acquantances with Libby. Somewhat wary of Scarlet. ______________________________ Hates the Black Queen. Does not know the Black King. Has heard that the White Queen is a bit of a weirdo shipper. Does not know the White King. Met Erdezbet briefly, think's she's a bit cranky. ______________________________ Kate: Thinks she's a bit creepy but a good fighter and friend. Sami: Think's she's a silly, friendly person. Friend. Beau: Thinks she's nice, if a bit mean. Friend. Nate: Wary of his evil and corruptible and nonjustice side. Friends. Aura: Thinks she's smart and a good friend. Ryspor: Ex-moirails, still 'besties.' Kikate: Thinks he's nice and a fashionable Mind-buddies. Jossik: Known each other for most of the session, friends. Tlaloc: Think's he's a weirdo, does not want to be in a pale relationship with him. Friendsish. Nullar: Thinks she's kind of a dick. Friendsish. Seriad: No longer matesprits. No longer likes her. Not friends. Balish: Thinks he's rude, but it's just a part of his tsundere act. Not really friends. Vejant: Thinks he's daft and stuck up, but interesting to talk to. Page-buddies. Rilset: Thinks he's a super evil creep with his eating people thing and his cahoots with Scarlet thing. Maenam: Thinks she's a cool fish fashionista. Friends. Meouet: Doesn't know her much yet, but she seems nice enough. Logs Contact Information I suggest contacting me by email if you have something super important to say, but Pesterchum will usually suffice. Email: otptheperson@gmail.com Pesterchum: galactoidArrival Reddit: Otptheperson